


Talk Me To Sleep.

by Anomalydetected



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalydetected/pseuds/Anomalydetected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd be alright, she was always alright. She would probably just curl up and watch Beauty and The Beast, maybe cry a bit, take a shower, and be in bed by the time he got home.</p><p>And tomorrow? It'd be a normal morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me To Sleep.

There were always going to be bad incursions with no happy endings. There were always going to be people ripped apart and murdered by creatures that didn't belong and families that could never know the hushed secrets of the government. They would always have to look at the victims lying on the ground and imagine how scared they must've been and how their last thought was about their parents or their baby at home, their husband or maybe the way their little sister laughed. And it was more than _unfortunate_ , it was horrific and heart-wrenching--and sometimes, a member or two had to go home and let the rest finish working because there's no use breaking down on the job.

This time it was Abby who had gone home because she quickly realized that a child had watched their parents die and could never say a word about how. Connor had given her a, hopefully, reassuring look when he saw her eyes fill with tears and her fists ball up. He brushed his hand against hers when she walked past because that was all the comfort he could give her at the moment. He wanted to wrap her up in a hug and kiss her head and tell her everything would be alright, that this job was absolutely horrible...but they had saved so many lives too. 

But there was a job and soon enough she was climbing into a car with a soldier. She was too unstable to drive, Becker said, and god forbid tears flew down her cheeks and caused a crash. He wasn't letting the team die on him. Not after Cutter.

Connor tried to focus on the mission at hand. It'd be alright, she was always alright. She would probably just curl up and watch Beauty and The Beast, maybe cry a bit, take a shower, and be in bed by the time he got home.

And tomorrow? It'd be a normal morning. She'd have Chai tea and a bowl of strawberries and won't mention the nightmares the previous night had induced and he wouldn't either, he'd scarf down chocolate chip pancakes and play video games until their phones rang and they had to go to work.

\--- 

Except the shower didn't work, and she ran out of tears to cry, and she was too distracted to even try to watch Beauty and The Beast. She didn't even try to sleep, it'd be a useless feat, so she was just curled up on the couch with the television on, cuddling with Rex and wishing this night had never happened. At least the child was alive and maybe instead of foster care, she'd live with extended family and maybe one day she'll forget the dinosaur that likely ruined her life. Or maybe her parents were cruel and it was a blessing, but how likely was that option? 

It always happens to the good people. The bad ones run loose, breaking hearts and hurting people.

Not long after that thought, the door opened and she heard the sound of Connor kicking his shoes off his feet. He headed to the kitchen first to get a drink of water and a snack before returning. He cautiously sat at the end of the couch.

"Her name's Alana," He said. "She's okay. Broken arm, but okay. She's going to live with her aunt and uncle...I've heard they're lovely people. Jenny ran a news story about an animal attack. Becker's still at the hospital with the girl, she took a liking to him. I think it's 'cause she saw his face most. She says he's her hero...it's cute really. You should see him with kids, much different than when he's with a team of soldiers." A small smile appeared on his face, hoping that it might cheer her up a little bit.

"That's good." She gave a small nod. "Sorry I had to leave early,"  
"No, no, don't you even worry about it. We had it covered--you needed a break. It's okay, Abby, really." He reassured her. "And you'll be happy to know that the creature's back home safe and can't hurt anyone else."  
"Except the smaller dinosaurs."  
"Well, yeah, of course. Can't save everyone," He paused and placed his hand on her leg lightly as an act of friendship. "Um, anyways, I think I'm going to take a quick shower and get to bed. You need me, you get me."  
"Good, you smell, you know." Abby teased because even though she didn't feel in the mood, she didn't want him to worry about her. He worried far too much about everything.  
"Ha. Like you smell better." But of course she did because she smelled like cocoa butter and vanilla.

\---

It was one in the morning when Connor felt someone crawl into bed next to him. His first thought was Rex, but no, it was too heavy to be a little flying lizard. He opened his eyes, blinking several times before focusing on the figure in front of him.

"Abs?" He asked. "What are you doin' here?"  
"Can't sleep. Was wondering if I could sleep here?"  
"Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure. Um...be warned that I drool..." He moved over, to make room for her, throwing his blanket over the two of them.  
"Gross."  
"Well, you snore," He retorted.  
"Yeah, but I'm arguably cuter than you."  
"What's that have to do with anything?"  
"I don't know. Just seemed like a valid point to make."  
"Whatever," He closed his eyes again and wondered if he'd even be able to get to sleep with Abby in bed with him. The only time they'd ever lied down together and fallen asleep was on the couch while watching a movie. This was different. This was more intimate.

The silence bothered Abby though. She never thought she'd want Connor to talk instead of shut up, but she needed something.

"Will you talk to me?"  
"Huh?" He yawned, confused.  
"I mean...talk me to sleep, please?"  
"What am I supposed to talk about?"  
"Tell me about Star Wars. I'm sure I'll fall asleep then,"  
"Well...the original trilogy begins with the Galactic Empire almost completed with the Death Star space station, which will allow the Empire to crush the Rebel Alliance--"

He watched her fall asleep over the course of fifteen minutes and he smiled and took a deep breath.

"It'll be alright, Abs...the job is cruel, but the team? They'll always protect you." 

 


End file.
